Innocent Summer Days
by Ranna-chan
Summary: Kairi and Sora have the day to themselves and Sora wants to know what it is like to kiss a girl. What will Kairi do if Sora asks for one simple kiss on the beach? And like any summer romance will anything come out of it? In Kairi’s POV.


I don't really know what I'm doing writing a fanfic. But I'm bored and have nothing to do but let my mind wonder in my computer class. So out of sheer boredom I write…um, type another story.

This one I'm actually putting thought into so it should not be as bad as my first. First of all despite that it is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction it has little to do with the game. (I just like the characters **:P** which by the way…I don't own. So there, I have a Disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi's POV

I wiggled my toes, enjoying the feel of the warm sand between them. Digging my feet even deeper into the dry, powder-white sand, I tilted my head back. Everything was so peaceful. It felt like nothing bad could ever happen on a day like this. School was not to start until two weeks, and until then I would not have a care in the world. What made it even better was the fact that I could share this day with only one person—something rare and unusual in itself.

I was sharing this day with Sora, my childhood friend ever since I moved to the Destiny Islands. Riku, another friend of mine, who I hung around with had to stay home to help his father with something. He probably will be complaining about it tomorrow. The other kids: Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were nowhere to be found on the small island were we spent our free time. Sora and I were sitting on the base of an old crooked tree that looked out into the ocean. Riku had teased Sora to no end about the legend of the paopu fruit that grew on this particular tree. I have not heard the legend. I guess I should ask Selphie about it. She would know. Selphie is a sweet girl around my age but she is a bit of a romantic. Secretly, I'm not much better.

Today, Sora and I had been working on replacing rotten boards on a structure that had somehow been built between two trees. It was built by his and my other friends' parents when they were our age. My parents did not help them because they are not originally from Destiny Islands. They are from the mainland. But because my parents travel a lot I was raised with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is the mayor of Destiny Islands which is how I ended up here.

On the deck of the "structure" had been a great place to lie down and just talk. It also was a good place for Tidus to practice his swordsmanship. That is until the wood started to rot and our parents (or guardians in my case) had told us not to go near it. But we have no parental supervision on our little island. How are they to know what we do or not do? Yet still, Sora and I thought it would be best if we tried to fix it up a bit so it would not be so dangerous. You can bet that Riku will be helping us tomorrow. He is the most assiduous worker of us all.

"Can I kiss you?"

Snapped out of my daydreaming, I quickly turned my head in amazement to the blue-eyed boy with crazy brown hair who sat beside me. Sora's face displayed a smile from one ear to the other.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

"It is 'may I kiss you', Sora. And of course you can, but what on earth for?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to suspect that I may actually want him to kiss me.

"Umm…just to see what it is like," Sora replied.

"Do you really want too?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Well, alright." I wrinkled up my noise as to not let him have any suspicions about my liking him.

Sora turned and looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I tilted my head to the left with growing curiosity.

"Do you want me to tilt my head to the left or right" I asked.

"Uh…whichever way girls normally tilt their head I guess." Sora replied.

I frowned. I had never kissed a guy before. How should I know which way to turn my head?

"Fine tilt your head to the right."

"My right or your right?" I asked in confusion.

"How about mine."

I did as he said.

"Hurry before I get a crick in my neck" I teased.

Sora licked his lips before moving closer.

I moved forward keeping my lips pressed tight. I wondered what I should do. Purse them so they stick out slightly? Or smile into the kiss like in those silly teen drama shows that Selphie watches? I kept my eyes wide open as Sora's face got steadily closer. His eyes were closed. And then his lips touched mine. Funny, I thought they would be dry and rough but they were soft and smooth. Before I knew it, Sora's mouth opened making mine open as well. His breath mingled with mine. Without warning his tongue touched mine.

"Gross! What do you think your doing?" I yelled snatching my head back. I did not really yell that because I was disgusted, but it was because I was shocked. I never thought Sora would do that. As soon as I said it I regretted it though. Sora's face was downcast as if he had made an egregious error.

"Aww…It wasn't that bad was it, Kairi?"

"I…I…I just don't want your tongue to touch mine."

"Why not?"

I had to think of something quick. "Cause I don't want our spit to mix"

"Is that all? Well I kinda think it's supposed too"

"Well do you want to try again?" I asked hesitantly.

Sora smiled at me with that familiar boyish happiness twinkling in his eyes. That's one thing I adore about Sora. He never seems to grow up. It is like he will always stay the same. But it sometimes makes me sad or even regretful. While he stays the same Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and I will change, grow old, and have to face the world with all its strife and pain. My "little seen" mother and father says that as children we will grow up and grow apart. I don't want that! That is one reason I cherish the moments I have with my friends on the islands.

Sora seemed to have noticed my "distant and wandering mind" and took advantage of it. Before I could change my mind about the kiss his lips were on mine. His tongue entered my mouth again. Kissing Sora was definitely not as horrible as I was making it out to be. Despite that my heart was pounding and I had knots in my stomach the kiss was quite enjoyable. It did not last but maybe a minute but it felt so much longer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So what do you think? Should I continue to write and draw it out into an actual story or just leave it like it is?

I do have ideas as how this story will go if I continue writing. I just need to know if anyone will read it.

Hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
